1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to the technical field of personal wagering and, in one exemplary embodiment, to methods and systems to facilitate personal wagers between users or groups of users and determining new wager events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online gaming typically consists of online casinos, virtual casinos, horse racing and online sports books. These types of wagering include a house or casino that takes bets from individuals, i.e. Gambling Businesses. Therefore, the individuals are betting against the house or casino. The house or casino sets the odds, point spread, and the payout. Individuals fill an account or transfer funds to the Gambling Businesses and, if they lose wagers, the funds are transferred to the Gambling Business.